Breaking Point
by iwouldntchangeaday
Summary: When Mulder finds himself in a life-threatening situation during a camping trip, how will Scully cope? Will they finally get past their platonic boundaries and admit their feelings for one another? (minimal angst)


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. All rights belong to Chris Carter, FOX, and 1013, blah, blah, blah. I'm just over here trying to give Mulder and Scully a bit of a happy ending(:**

"Mulder," Scully whined, "why are we out here?" She huffed as she almost tripped over the root of a tree. She had been too busy looking up at the back of Mulder's head. They had been walking on this trail for what felt like four hours now. 'Come on, Scully,' he had told her this morning at the office. 'It'll be a nice trip to the forest.' "Yeah, well… nice trip my _ass." _Scully muttered under her breath when Mulder didn't answer her first question. She looked toward her right. They were on an incline right now- what seemed to be the side of a small mountain. She noted the color of the clouds. "Mulder, it's getting dark."

"But, Scully," Mulder's voice gave away his frustration. "We're almost there!" He waved his hand in front of them as he turned sideways to show her. "I can almost see the lake!"

"What are you even expecting to find?!" Scully huffed, throwing both of her arms down against her side- the sleeves of her jacket making a sound as they hit against her pants. They were too long for her small arms. The fabric hung loosely past her fingertips. "It's going to get cold fast, Mulder. It's mid-February for Christ's sake!"

"It's fine. I have a tent in my backpack. And two sleeping bags, just in case."

Scully gritted her teeth. How insensitive could he possibly be today? Hell, this whole damn year actually. He'd been an asshole since _Diana _came around. Scully did a silent fake gag. Even thinking about that vile woman's name caused her skin to crawl. It was a good thing Mulder has started to walk in front of her again. She didn't need any of his opinions on the subject. He'd made his view plenty clear a few months back in the gunmen's lair. God, he was an asshole. She hated the fact that Diana made her jealous. She didn't want to have feelings for Mulder, but dammit she did. She had… for years. For a while, he had given her hope that he felt something similar, but she knows better now. As soon as Diana showed up, he practically threw Scully aside to listen to what that woman had to say. She wished he'd listen to her the way he does to Diana. Honestly, she was losing hope… her plan to quit the FBI and go be a doctor like she had considered before Antarctica sounded so appealing right now. Maybe that's something she needed to look into after they got back from this 'investigation.' It would kill her to leave Mulder… but she couldn't just sit back and watch him go be with someone else. That would hurt worse.

"Scully! Look! We're here!" His voice was filled with childlike excitement; it only made her sadder. Readjusting her grip on her backpack- she had the one with the food and water- she continued to follow Mulder to a small clearing right in the edge of the treeline between the forest and the lake.

"Mulder," she spoke quietly as she sat down on a fallen log. She watched him take out his binoculars to scan the lake. "Do you really think there's a sea monster in this lake?"

"According to Virginian legend and a few recent eyewitness recounts, yes. I'm optimistic."

She sighed, hands coming up to rub over her own arms. "We're obviously stuck here for the night. I'll go get some kindling for a fire and you set up the tent."

"Uh huh." He never took his eyes away from the lake.

Scully marched away, both irritated and crestfallen. She just needed a little space- to process. Showing emotion in front of other people was definitely not her thing. She didn't need him to question her about it. Scully didn't want to talk about any of it… at all, actually. She took a deep breath, stomping her feet on the ground aggressively as she willed away the tears that were welling in her eyes.

She took her time gathering sticks, making sure to gain back control over her emotions and then some. When she finally made her way back to where Mulder was setting up camp, the natural light was dimming quickly. The first thing that Scully noticed was the alarming silence that surrounded her. Where was Mulder? The tent had been set up. Their stuff she presumed to be inside…

"Scully!" She heard a weak voice say from the distance. Whipping around, she was shocked to see a soaked-to-the-bone Mulder trudging his way towards her. He had his arms wrapped around himself, shivering with such an intensity that she could _hear_ his teeth chattering from twenty feet away.

She quickly forgot about her irritance and switched into her comfortable medley of experienced-doctor-meets-concerned-lover- though she had no right to the latter- and made a break toward his slowly approaching body, the wood she was carrying falling to the ground around her.

"Mulder!" She ran up to him, grabbing him by the arm and yanking him quickly toward their tent. "What the hell happened?"

"I w-was t-t-trying to l-lo-look at the la-ake," he stumbled out as he ducked into the tent with her. "I t-tripped… on on a tree roo-root… fell into th-the w-water."

"Oh, Mulder," Scully sighed. Leave it to him to trip into a lake that's filled with glacier runoff… in the middle of winter. "I need to get you out of these clothes. You're gonna freeze to death if I don't."

Mulder chuckled self consciously, his teeth still chattering loudly. "You- you trying to- come onto me, Sc-Scully?" He deflected, trying to hide his nervousness with a joke. That's what they did best, after all: not talk about things.

She didn't answer, the slight tilt of her mouth was the only sign of reaction. She undid his belt and pants button before yanking his shirt down his torso. Continuing in her trek, she removed the rest of his clothes in a flash.

"Mulder," she stated in her no-nonsense tone. "Get in the sleeping bag." She quickly bent down and stuffed her sleep bag inside his.

"Sc- what about you?" He stuttered, rubbing his hands up and down his arms in a desperate attempt at friction.

"I'll be right there. Just get in the damn bag."

She stole whatever protest he had formed right out of his mouth when he watched as she ripped her shirt over her head, leaving her just in her jeans and bra. She bent down to pull off her shoes, only glancing up to yell at him again.

"Mulder! Get. In. The. Bag."

He pulled his jaw up off the floor, trying his best not to stare as he maneuvered his naked form into the sleeping bag, but he just couldn't help it. Her body was exquisite. Why was she doing this? "Scully?" He asked coarsely through the fabric of the sleeping bags. "Wh- why?"

"Mulder…" Ope, there was that tone again- the one that meant she was tired of explaining things to him. "Body heat." She stripped off her pants, taking her underwear with them in one go. He was stunned to silence, no longer caring _why_ she was naked. He was just damn happy that he was getting the chance to admire her.

His eyes almost bulged out of his head when she swayed her hips over in his direction and dropped to her knees next to his head. He was sure she just asked him something, but he was too busy staring at her breasts. They were so close and _oh so_ _perfect_. He wanted nothing more than to bury his face in between the-

"Mulder!" Her voice prompted him to look up at her face. There was a harsh edge to her words now. She wasn't happy… "Scoot over." She spoke with indignation.

He did so wordlessly, gulping loudly as she shimmied her lithe form down next to his. Mulder plastered his backside far as he could into the side of the sleeping bag, away from her. He didn't want to touch her for fear of his rapidly forming erection becoming known to her. He didn't want her to feel harassed. Why was she naked in his sleeping bag again? He shook his head, trying to make sense of it all.

Scully moved her body so that her arms and legs were wrapped around his body. He was so cold. His skin felt like ice. She tried not to gasp as she pressed her body into his. His sharp gulp of air drew her gaze up to her his face. He was wearing his panic face. She pulled him closer and kept her eyes locked on his. They were wider as he registered the feeling of her nipples pressed into his skin through the burning sensation that her warmth was imposing upon his frigid one.

"Sc-" he pleaded, wanting her to move away but be impossibly closer all at the same time.

"Mulder, shh," she said sternly, pressing her face into his neck and hugging him tighter. Her leg moved higher up on his body so she could twist herself further on top of him. She became immediately aware of the raging hard-on that he was sporting, as well as the harsh gasp that emitted from his mouth.

"Scully…" he tried again, panic and insecurity evident in his tone.

"Mulder, it's fine." Scully tried her best to sound detached, choosing to keep her face tucked into the cold expanse of his neck. She tried to convince herself that it didn't matter. "I know you're not attracted to me. It's okay. It's just your body reacting to the added heat and the friction. Don't worry about it." She wiggled her chest against the side of his ribcage for an added effect. "My body heat will keep you from getting hypothermia. Just try and get some rest."

Mulder's forehead crinkled. Why did she say that? Why did she think that?

Scully gently placed her hand over his heart and felt the thump-thump beneath her palm. The rhythm of his life lulled her to sleep. If she couldn't have him, at least she could have this one night, no matter the circumstances.

In contradiction to his partner, Mulder didn't sleep. He couldn't. Where would Scully get the idea that he wasn't attracted to her? She was the love of his life. There was no one else for him. The position that they were in right now- it was something out of his dreams- give or take the painful thawing of his wet body. He tightened his arms around her and reveled in her hot skin, determined to figure out a way to make his feelings toward her clear.

A light snore and a burning sensation that spanned half of her body mass woke Scully from a dreamless sleep. The smell of the fresh forest air stung her nostrils with a cool crispness. Not quite ready to open her eyes, Scully delved over the events of last night in order to refresh her memory. Memories came in flashes behind her eyelids. Mulder. Wet. Cold. Hypothermia. Shock. Naked. Sleeping bag. Them. She remembered his erection with a sudden jolt. She was no longer on top of him, but was instead laying on her left side with Mulder situated behind her. The erection was still there, pressed delicately in between her ass-cheeks. This explained why she was so hot; he was a human furnace and they had been stuck in this sleeping bag, their naked forms giving off heat that didn't have anywhere to escape. _It's fine, _she reminded herself. _Even though this is heaven in the form of your own personal Hell, it's better this way than anything bad that could have happened to him last night. _

A low groan from behind her ear caused Scully to hold her breathe in wait. She held her body completely still, not quite ready for Mulder to wake up and take this moment away from her. It didn't take much effort for her to pretend that she was in a different life… one where Mulder was hers, forever and always… where they were snug in bed on a Sunday, waiting for two kids and maybe a dog to come barreling in and demand their attention. That wasn't how their life was, though. No, not at all. The heavy heat of Mulder's hand that was currently resting over her lower abdomen, dangerously close to straying into unchartered territory, was not a hand that was waiting to feel a baby grow; it was not there to protect a small being that was half of her and half of him. No. None of it was real. Instead, she was just the lovestruck sidekick… the best friend that would always have to wait on the sidelines and watch as his life played out. Sometime soon he'd probably meet a woman, fall in love, have kids. And that woman wouldn't be her… Maybe it was going to be Diana. Scully knew that she either had to prepare herself for that or leave.

Leaving seemed like the easier option at the moment. It was the coward's route for sure, but she wasn't sadistic. She didn't want to live through the pain of having to actively watch him love someone the way she desperately wanted him to love her. She didn't want to watch a stranger come in and have the only life she's dreamed of for the past six years. It was time for her to leave. She's paid her dues at the FBI. There's nothing that she owes them. It would kill her to leave her entire life behind, but easier than staying. She could live with the memory of him. She could live with waiting for something that is never going to be hers. It's easier to pretend when you cut yourself out of the loop.

San Diego could be nice… She could teach classes at UCSD or work at a teaching Hospital. She'd have the ocean nearby at all times. Her mom would probably want to move with her. Billie was still stationed out there and with little Matty only a year old right now… it would practically be a no brainer for her mom. She'd have two of her kids close, with Charlie only a day's drive away in San Francisco. Yes, that sounded like a good plan Scully decided with a light hum, tucking her hands up underneath her head and she tried to commit every detail of how Mulder was pressed against her to long-term memory. She didn't ever want this moment to leave her mind. It was as much as she was ever going to get from him.

Another groan from behind her caused Scully to become aware of the throbbing sensation that was between her legs… that… and… movement? _Oh, God! _She bit back a guttural moan as Mulder's hips met delicately with the flesh of her ass. He was moving at a steady pace. Scully held her breath for a moment more, only to determine that Mulder was indeed still asleep. He was having a wet dream- literally if the moisture that was causing her thighs to stick together and create delicious friction among his dick and the junction between her thighs was anything to go by. Whether the liquid came from him or her, she couldn't be sure. Just knowing that- whose ever it was- was mixing and coating both of them had Scully's body in a state of frenzy. She couldn't believe it. A wet dream. He was having a wet dream and her body was jerking him off, whether he was aware that he was doing it or not.

Quickly mulling over her choices in her head, deciding to take the coward's way yet again and let him wake himself up. She could just pretend to still be asleep and they could avoid all of the embarrassment and awkwardness that would surely plague them if she were to wake him up just to tell him '_Hey, Mulder please stop humping me in your sleep.' _She felt herself gush. A quick peek down into the sleeping bag right after assured her that yes indeed, the wetness that was all over them was from her. She also noticed the way she could see his dick pumping slowly back and forth. It was so erotic. Her body gushed again. Great. A part of her wished that Mulder would just wake up and ravage her. Just once… so she'd have something substantial to live the rest of her life out on. A memory of what it felt like to truly be loved by Mulder, even if it wasn't real. It would be real to her.

A particularly well-placed thrust that led the head of his cock to brush straight across her opening and onto her clit prompted an uncharacteristically high-pitched squeak to be pulled from Scully's lips.

Mulder's rhythm stuttered. His breathing was instantly shallower and Scully knew that half a memory would half to do. It took him a while to become cognizant of his surroundings. Before he accomplished it, Mulder squeezed her middle tightly, the hand that was on her abdomen partially making contact with some of her pubic hair. He buried his nose in the back of her neck and inhaled. "Mmm, Scully," he breathed.

Scully tried to focus on keeping her breathing slow and even, in spite of the rapid-fire pace that her heart was beating at.

She knew the exact moment when he realized where he was, what he was doing… and where his 'little Mulder' was… because his entire body stiffened immediately and he tried to pull away from her.

Her heart sank. Not for long, however, because in his attempt to roll away from her body, he ended up pulling her with him. They were entangled together in a single's sleeping bag, but apparently, he did not remember that until after he rolled. He cursed under his breath as his dick stayed nestled in between her thighs and her body rolled with him. Her ass and full weight now lying directly on his torso. The sudden change in position struck a chord of humor in Scully though, she did not laugh. Instead, she pulled an impressive fake yawn that she hadn't had to use since high school and let out a very confused and sleepy sounding, "Mulder?"

"Shit. I'm sorry, Scully," was his only reply as he tried to lift her hips away from his cock.

She waited for him to abandon that plan and roll back over into their previous position, figuring that she could still get away with a few more minutes of being close to him under the guise of a sleep-laden fog. As soon as he did, Scully pretended that the movement jostled her to switch positions. She slowly rolled over, making sure to keep her eyes closed and breaths slow. She buried her nose in the crook of his neck and allowed her open mouth to rest on his clavicle. An arm slide up and over his torso. A leg hiked up to bend across his hip and down his ass. The garbled sound of surprise that Mulder let out made Scully smile inside. This was the best morning of her life, for sure. Mulder's cock had been trapped between their bodies after her move, but a slight shift from Mulder caused something even more sinful to happen: His cock slipped back down to press against her opening, the tip managing to find its way inside her accidentally. Scully couldn't help the sound she made. God, she wanted nothing more than to just tilt her hips and allow him to drive all the way in. She couldn't, though. He was not hers, not now, not ever. Scully knew that she couldn't let this morning charade continue any further. "Mulder?" she mumbled against his skin.

"Scully?" His voice sounded incredibly strained.

She didn't know what else to say to him, so she settled with just slowly pulling her head back to look at him with wide eyes. He was looking down at her with the same expression, only he was quite fearful.

She tried again. "Mulder, wha-"

"I'm really sorry!" he blurted out.

Scully cocked her head, waiting for him to finish.

"Shit," he cursed. "I can't- I'm sor-" He bit his lip and Scully took note of fear turning into actual terror in his eyes. "Ple- please don't leave me, Scully!"

Scully gasped. How could he know? She didn't have to wait long for him to continue to babble nervously.

"I'm sorry! I can't believe I… I made you uncomfortable." He made quick work of getting the zipper on the sleeping bag undone, which was coincidentally on her side and not his. Oops. He had to reach over her in order to get to it and the movement only caused for Scully's bare breasts, which were currently standing at 'full attention' to be further pressed into his chest.

Scully moaned again, seemingly unable to keep her body's reactions in check. It was just so hypersensitive at the moment. Her face flushed a deep red. As if that weren't enough, her clit twitched with need, once again sending a rush of wetness from her vagina… where Mulder's dick was still nestled conveniently with the tip just poking inside. God, it had been so long since she's had sex. _There's no way he didn't feel that, _Scully thought with mortification.

An awkward clearing of his throat let her know that he did indeed feel it. Should she just ignore it? Confront it? Hell, it would be a miracle if they could avoid this whole situation. The fact that his dick is still partially inside her does not help.

As soon as the zipper was pulled low enough, Scully bolted from the sleeping bag. The assault of the morning air on her body was immediate, goosebumps littering her skin. However, the coldest part was between her legs. Scully was afraid to look down, but after glancing at Mulder and realizing that his gaze was intensely focused on the junction between her thighs, Scully forced herself to look. An abundant mixture of her own fluid and Mulder's precum coated the inside of her thighs. It was definitely evident. Her fast movement out of the sleeping bag had caused the heady smell of her to permeate their tent. She knew that her face and chest must be on fire. When Mulder's gaze didn't break away from staring at her, Scully tried to grab his attention. "Mulder!" she reprimanded.

His eyes snapped up to her face quickly, but not without a quick glance or two back down at her breasts first. At least he had the frame of mind to look embarrassed at getting caught. His lips quirked into a tight-lipped smile and his ears turned pink. He looked like the cat that ate the canary. She huffed at him, unsure of what to make of his attention and began to pull her clothes back on.

"Uh, Scully… Can you hand me my pants?" Mulder must have sensed that she didn't want to talk about it.

She flushed as she realized that he likely still had an erection and didn't want to offend her with it. "It's fine, Mulder." She couldn't look at him while she talked. "I'm dressed. I'll just go start cleaning stuff up outside. I want to go home."

"Yeah. Yeah, okay, Scully." There was still great fear and trepidation in the way he was speaking to her. It made her feel delicate and she didn't like that. The slight irritation that she felt toward him only festered and grew while they packed up in silence. She knew that it was just misplaced anger at herself, but she couldn't help it. Reality had set in and she was no longer in a good mood. They were hiking back to their car now. She'd call her mother tonight when she got home and talk to her about moving. After that, Diana could move in with her claws and fangs and Mulder would be so caught up the love of his life that he probably wouldn't even bother coming to look for her. God, just the thought of her meaning so little to him after so much time killed her inside. Scully let out a sardonic laugh. Sometimes the love of your life has his own and it's not you. How ironic.

"What?" Mulder idiotically replied to her laugh. They had been conveniently walking in silence for the past hour and a half.

"Nothing, Mulder." Scully grumbled back at him. She was leading, with Mulder a few yards behind her.

"A laugh isn't nothing, Scully. Really, what?"

She knew that he was just trying to make conversation, but honestly, she didn't have the energy to deal with him in light of her decision to leave. It hurt too much just to be around him. "Nothing!" she growled, irritation seeping in through every letter.

"Did I miss something?" He was confused and rightfully so. She was being a bitch to him right now. "Scully, why are you so mad at me? Is it because of earlier?" He sounded like he was afraid to ask.

Scully stopped walking so abruptly that Mulder almost ran into her back. "Mulder, please don't."

"Don't what, Scully? I can't try and fix anything if you don't tell me why you're so mad."

She breathed heavily through her nose and gave in. "Don't make it hurt more than it already does, Mulder," she whispered dejectedly.

"Was it-" Mulder stopped himself, seemingly unsure of what to make of her statement.

She knew what he was trying to say. "No, Mulder. It's not because of earlier."

They fell into another lull of silence. It wasn't until they were well into their drive home that Mulder got up the nerve to talk to her again.

"Then..." He was clearly flustered, though he refused to look in the direction of the passenger seat, where she was sitting. "Was it something that I said?"

She spoke under her breath, "It's what you didn't say," before increasing her volume and adding on: "It's fine, but I'm not sure how she's going to feel about it."

"Who? What? Scully, I'm so lost right now..." Then it dawned on him. She was jealous. She was jealous and wounded and didn't think he cared about her. "Diana? Is this whole thing about Diana?" Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as Scully picked at her cuticles and admitted that he was right through her refusal to answer him. She never did like to talk about the hard stuff. It was always much easier for her to sweep it away and keep it to herself, letting everything build up until she exploded and did something reckless. His temper rose. Veering the car sharply off the road and into a thicket of trees, Mulder whipped his car door open. "Get out of the fucking car, Scully!"

The anger in his voice astounded her. Scully had never heard hum use that tone on her. She watched as he stomped around the front of the car and yanked her own door open. A hand reached inside, undid her seatbelt, and ripped her out of her seat by her forearm. "Mulder, what the hell!" she spit back at him. As she flew out of her seat, Scully heard the car door shut behind her. What the fuck was he doing? A stronger force pushed her back toward the car again and Scully very suddenly found herself pinned back against the car by Mulder's body. He was so close; she could see his nostrils flaring with indignation. "What the fuck! Muld-" She was cut off abruptly by Mulder's mouth crashing down onto hers. She hit his chest with the palms of her hands until he released her lips. "Fuck you!" Before she knew what was happening a sharp sound crackled through the air. She had apparently slapped him- if the sting in her hand and the reddening mark on his cheek were anything to go by. She was so confused.

Mulder pressed her further into the side of the car, grabbing her wrists in her hands and holding them to her sides, rendering her relatively immobile. "You're pissed because you think I don't see you, Scully." His voice was low, lower than Scully had ever heard it be. "You're pissed because you think I don't want you."

She felt taken aback at his words. Her mouth crooked open and her eyes widened, searching for own only to find pools of black. She'd never seen him this way.

"Well, you're wrong, Scully." He laughed self-deprecatingly. "You're so fucking wrong. Do you feel this?"

He pressed his hips into her stomach and she whined at the hardness she felt press against her.

"Does this feel like I don't want you? Huh? Do you think this isn't for you? It's always been for you, Scully. And I'll be damned if I let you go another moment of your life thinking that you are desirable." He brought her hands up near her head but didn't let them go quite yet. "You're the Goddamn sexiest thing I've ever seen in my life, Scully. This morning was like nirvana for me."

She couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips.

He leaned in closer to her, watching as her eyes closed voluntarily as his face inched nearer. He waited to speak until he was so close that his lips would gently brush hers with each syllable that he said. "Scully, I love you and I'm not about to lose you over something as stupid as this." He let her hands go and took a large step back from her, making note of how her eyes were still closed and her lips followed blindly in his direction, not quite ready to break their connection.

Her eyes fluttered open slowly as if she were just coming back to earth. Her chest was heaving like she just ran a marathon. The words that he spoke to her hit her full force, three in particular. "You- you love me?" she stuttered, the feeling of his heavyweight against her and the feel of his erection still making waves in her mind. He looked at her with a softened expression and looked like he wanted to come closer to her before thinking better of it.

He laughed under his breath and ran a hand nervously through his hair. "How could I not?" All of the adrenaline that he had just a few moments ago were now gone. Instead, all he was left with was the impending horror of what he just did. He didn't want to lose her.

"You're not sleeping with Diana?"

The anxious trepidation that encased her words battered him. Did she really believe that he thought so little of her and their friendship? "God, no. Of course not, Scully. The only person I've thought about for the past six years is you. I don't want anyone else." He went to take a step forward in her direction but was almost immediately caught off guard by the sudden burden of her weight and the feeling of her lips on his. "Mmphff!" He stumbled slightly as he tried to readjust his footing so he could hold her up. She had quite literally jumped and climbed up him. Mulder gently placed a hand under thighs so she didn't slip down and was surprised by how easily he could carry her. When they finally pulled away for air, Mulder was surprised to hear her voice rasp out, "Backseat, Mulder."

"Scully?" He needed to be sure. He needed her to be absolutely sure.

"_Now, _Mulder!" She keened right before diving in for his mouth again.

Her tongue tangled with his in his mouth and Mulder let out a groan of desire. He pulled away from her in order to get the back passenger door open. "Fuck, Scully!" She had begun sucking on his pulse point, clearly needing to do something to keep herself occupied. Mulder carefully guided their bodies into the car, his knees straining narrowly on the grey leather seats. He dropped her down on her back lovingly and pulled away to look at her.

Scully was looking up at him with an expression of innocence and adoration. She felt like it was her first time. No one else before him mattered. It was only him. Him. Him.

"You're sure?" Mulder asked her again.

Scully rolled her eyes at him. Instead of answering him, she leaned up on her elbows and brought one of her feet forward to rub up and down his crotch. "Mulder," she purred with a pout. "I'm tired of waiting."

The sound of her voice went straight to his dick, causing it to jump under her toes.

"I see someone else is tired of waiting too..." She smirked impishly up at him. It thrilled her to know that all this time, he's been right there wanting the same things as her. It felt so surreal. Scully wasn't sure how to digest it all. There was one thing she understood infinitely though… and that was that she needed Mulder to hurry up and fuck her. Right here. Right now. She sat up all the way for a second and whipped her shirt over her head, reveling in the bulging sensation that Mulder's eyes adopted at the sight of her. She then reached over and yanked his shirt off of his torso, before reaching down and undoing the button and zip on his pants. "Well, are you just going to sit there and stare at me or are you going to take off my pants and start feeling me up, buddy?"

"I'm sorry… It's just… you're so gorgeous and I never thought I'd be lucky enough to have this chance..." He admitted before moving into action. Mulder's hands were on her yoga pants in a flash, all but ripping them off of her legs. He whistled when he saw what awaited him. "No underwear, Scully?"

She shrugged at him. "I do it more often than you'd think."

"At work?" he croaked like a fifteen-year-old boy.

Scully leaned up toward him and put her hands around his neck, bringing him down to the seat with her cheek against his. "Especially at work." She sucked his earlobe into his mouth before letting it go with a pop. "I've been waiting for you for a long time, Mulder."

He growled reached to take his own pants off.

They were both naked within seconds and Scully took no time at all to allow her hand to wander down to grasp on to his dick. "S'this mine?" she whispered possessively against his mouth, biting his plump lower lip- the one she'd had _oh _so many fantasies about over the years- for effect.

"Hell yeah, it is." Mulder's hips flexed involuntarily as she stroked him.

"Mmm," she hummed in the back of her throat. "Good because it's time for you to take what's yours." Guiding his tip to her opening, Scully lazily dragged his dick up and down her pussy, coating him in her abundant wetness.

Mulder tried to swallow a strangling noise at the new sensation.

"You know how badly I wanted to just push my hips back his morning and wake you up by taking you all the way inside me, Mulder?"

He grunted with the strain of having to wait for her to let go of him so he could push inside her. The power of her words were making his brain and his dick go crazy.

"I woke up with your big, fat cock sliding in between my legs. God, you made me so wet, Mulder." She finally stopped jerking him off and positioned his cock just inside her entrance. "Fuck me, Mulder."

Mulder inched into her slowly, partially because he didn't want to hurt her and partially because he was terrified that he was going to blow his load. He was _way_ too excited. When he hit the back of her walls without bottoming out himself, he looked to Scully for direction.

"S'okay, Mulder. Stretch me. I want to feel all of you," she smiled up at him.

He grinned and leaned down to kiss her. Their mouths melded together slowly, while he pressed his last few inches into her. She broke the kiss to let out a deep moan of satisfaction.

"You okay?" He asked her tenderly, brushing the backs of his knuckles down her cheek.

"I've never been with someone as big as you," she admitted to him with a blush. "I'm so much better than okay," Scully promised as her hands came to grip his ass and urge him to move. Once he took her cue and began to thrust, one of her hands came up to dig into his shoulder blade. The other stayed behind on his ass and squeezed. "You can go faster. You won't break me. I promise."

His thrusts increased in both speed and intensity. Scully couldn't help the noises that she was making, especially when he licked his thumb and moved to rub her clit without asking him. She squeaked as soon as his thumb made contact. She couldn't believe that he knew instinctively just how she liked it. Maybe it was because they'd been best friends for so long. It didn't matter; all she could focus on right now was the feeling that he was creating inside her. The delicious friction of his cock sliding back and forth against her walls paired with the exquisite feeling of what she could only assume was the rearranging of her organs made her incredibly hot. She soon found herself bordering just on the brink. She only needed a little more. "Fast, Mulder. Please!" Scully begged him, resting her forehead against his.

He complied.

Each deep thrust that he did into her sent a shockwave of pleasure through her body. Scully found herself making little 'uh' noises every time he bottomed out. Her climax came as a surprise for both of them.

The fierce grip that her walls squeezed Mulder with left him gasping for air. There was no way that he could hold out. "Scu- Scu- not gonna last-" he gasped out. "Where? Where?"

Scully quickly crossed her ankles behind his thighs and dropped her hands down to pull his ass toward her. "Inside," she rasped at him. "Fill me up, Mulder. Please. I need it."

Mulder lost all control over his body. To feel her try and keep him inside her… To hear those words come out of her mouth… for her to beg him to come inside her… to tell him that she _needed _it… Jesus.

She felt her insides warm as he pushed each spurt of cum into her, driving it as deep as he could with every thrust. She took her time running her fingers through his hair and placing gentle kisses all over his face. She was so glad that he pulled the car over. Now the only call she'd have to make to her mother was one of good news. She had been acting so stupid before, she realized. So childish. Mulder was hers and she was Mulders. There was only one more thing she needed to say to him. "Hey, Mulder?"

He pressed a soft kiss to her lips before pulling his head away to allow her to speak.

"I love you too."

The goofy grin he gave her was one that she'd never forget. Yeah, life was going to be just fine.


End file.
